


Игра в бирюльки

by Madoshi, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action/Adventure, Athosians, Gen, Politics, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Madoshi (aka Эдик-людоедик)</p><p>"Афон живет очень благополучно. Слишком благополучно для революционеров. Лишившись разделения на мужчин и женщин, он лишился причин для многих спор и раздоров, лишился сводящих с ума различий в психологии и слишком ненадежного, бесконтрольного способа воспроизводства. <br/>А еще Афон лишился альтернативы. И возможности выбирать. И стимула к развитию. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра в бирюльки

\- Ума не приложу, что с ними делать, - растерянно сказал лейтенант Теннон. - Сидят и сидят. 

Здание школы в солнечных лучах погожего, чуть морозного осеннего дня, казалось удивительно мирным. Только слишком тихим. Не раздавались над ним звонкие детские голоса, никто не бегал по двору, не отражалось эхом над пологими горами трель звонков. Да и то, это тоже нормально, если вспомнить, что сегодня выходной. Даже несколько выбитых окон на первых этажах не слишком нарушали картину. 

\- Будем выкуривать, - старший лейтенант Смитсон рубанул ребром одной ладони по другой, как будто хотел ее распиливать. - Ничего другого не остается. Сержант Роджерс, спецсостав С готов?   
\- Д-да, сэр, - сержант Роджерс побледнел и тут же отколол такое, что, наверное, прошло бы только еще в бетанской армии, кроме афонской: - А отцы мальчиков? Их предупредили? 

Не то чтобы в афонской армии не ратовали за дисциплину. Наоборот. Общевойсковые ритуалы вколачивались в солдат так же тщательно, как ежевечерняя молитва. Однако за их пределами дозволялась некоторая свобода. 

Кроме того, сейчас на повестке дня стоял исключительный вопрос. Все это понимали и все нервничали. 

Старший лейтенант нахмурился, собрал складками кожу на лбу. 

\- Нет, - сказал он, наконец. - Наши врачи доказали, что состав безопасен. 

\- А если аллергия... 

\- Это на благо Афона. 

\- Но это же дети! - стоял на своем сержант. 

\- Вот что, сержант, - Смитсон вздохнул. - Уж я-то понимаю, что это дети. У меня своих двое. Но те, кто идут против Бога-Отца, теряют право называться человеческими существами - я понятно излагаю? 

Смитсон ушел в армию из Братства Непорочных, и это сказывалось. Когда он был сержантом, рядовые дали ему нелестное прозвище, отражающее будто бы недостаток сексуальной активности в жизни этого достойного гражданина. С тех пор он мало переменился. 

\- Но... техники предупреждали, что мы еще не до конца ликвидировали... 

\- Исполнять, сержант! - гаркнул Смитсон. 

Культивируемая дисциплина все-таки взяла верх. 

\- Нет... - инспектор по делам несовершеннолетних Мак-Дугал, что сидел в углу, от отчаяния вцепившись в редковатые волосы, вскинул голову, сверкнув стеклами очков. - Вы что, решили их отравить? Так не годится. 

\- А что годится, инспектор? - ядовито спросил Смитсон. - Выслать им батальон нянек из репродукционного центра, чтобы те им сопли подтирали?! Мы здесь не в бирюльки играем! 

\- Да, - решительно проговорил Мак-Дугал. - Не в бирюльки. Лейтенант, вы позволите мне сначала провести переговоры? Я немного знаю их... 

\- Вы уже договорились, - ядовито произнес сержант. - Предоставьте теперь дело серьезным людям. 

Мак-Дугал приподнял брови. 

И пришла к инспектору Мак-Дугаллу мысль отчетливо языческая. Он даже сам удивился. 

Бога Отца нет под этим небом. Он остался там, где родились Отцы-Основатели. Они не могли привезти бога с собой. 

Возможно, именно она, мысль-мародер, побудила его взять с места спринтерский старт и рвануть прямо в открытую дверь связной палатки - через открытую всем ветрам и выстрелам зону окружения. 

*** 

Бледно-розовое, нежно-сиреневое, все оттенки фиолетового - осень пришла в леса Южного Пика. 

Воздух здесь прозрачен до совершенного безобразия - запрокинь голову, и улетишь в ясное до хруста октябрьское небо. 

"До чего же отвратительный жизненный закон, - подумал Георг Мак-Дугал, - что в самые красивые места нас заносит только по делу?.." 

И в самом деле: нет бы приехать сюда в отпуск, побродить по роскошному лесу псевдо-глициний - клочку окультуренной исконно афонской природы - подышать колким воздухом поздней осени, в котором терпкими, тревожными нотами звенят надвигающиеся морозы... Вместо этого все красоты остались за окнами кабинета директора школы, а сам Георг вынужден лицезреть вот это. 

Пожалуй, двоих мальчишек нельзя было назвать таким уж неприятным зрелищем. Симпатичные ребята лет четырнадцати, в школьной форме - светло-серые брюки, голубые джемпера поверх белых рубашек. И то, что одежда слегка в беспорядке - тоже дело житейское. Мало ли чем подростки занимаются на переменах: драться или обжиматься по углам, дело десятое. 

Эти-то явно дрались: вот, у одного расквашен нос, красная полоска тянется по подбородку, на свитере подсыхают потеки, бурые на голубой шерсти. У второго наливается краской роскошный сине-лиловый синяк. 

Неприятными были их лица. Хмурые, злые, с выражением угрюмого недоверия. Не подростковое упрямство - какая-то почти взрослая упертость, почти фанатичная остервенелость. 

Глаза обоих обещали одинаковый свинцовый вызов. 

\- Ну? - сказал Георг. - Объясните, что вы не поделили? 

Подростки молчали.   
\- Ну же, - поощрительно произнес Георг. - Я знаю, что в вашем возрасте мальчишки часто дерутся. Это нормально. Но откуда эта злость? 

"Ну пусть скажут, что все дело в любовной интрижке", - без особой надежды подумал Георг. 

Он знал уже, что дело не в интрижке - а не то его не отправили бы сюда разбираться. 

В кабинете копилась вязкая, густая тишина, подчеркнутая веселыми криками малышни за окнами. 

Георг чуть постукивал карандашом по подлокотнику. Поскрипывало кресло под директором - тот время от времени перемещал свой вес. 

\- Он списал у меня, - наконец не выдержал привычной школьной пытки один из них. - Он содрал мое эссе. А мистер Лейни решил, что это я списал у него. И сказал это при всех. 

\- Спасибо, - Георг вздохнул. - Но разве это повод драться так... ммм... ожесточенно? Я думал, речь идет по меньшей мере о смертельном оскорблении. 

Едва флаер МакДугалла приземлился на небольшой стоянке позади школы полчаса назад, инспектор оказался свидетелем совершенно жуткой сцены. 

Да, мальчишки дерутся - это нормально. Но разве нормально драться так?.. Выламывая суставы, крича, со стонами и матом, не гнушаясь никакими приемами - Георгу удалось разнять их, когда один пытался выдавить другому глаз. Да Боже-Отче, он думал, его самого убьют! Или, во всяком случае, всем троим участникам событий потребуется такая медицинская помощь, которую не в силах оказать крохотный медпункт Центральной Старшей школы Южного пика. 

Мальчишки молчали, угрюмо уставившись в пол. 

Георг мозжечком чувствовал: это не обычное детское упрямство, которое можно перебить продолжительным молчанием и ледяным "я жду". Это что-то другое. И - здесь уже подсказывало многолетнее чутье младшего чиновника Совета Населения - скорее всего, именно то, зачем его отправили в этот тихий лесной уголок. 

\- Оставьте их, - проговорил директор школы немного усталым голосом. - Речь действительно шла о серьезном оскорблении. Мистер... 

\- МакДугалл, - спокойно повторил Георг, хотя вообще-то уже представлялся. Директор мог бы и запомнить. 

\- Мистер МакДугалл, вы просто еще не совсем в курсе всей ситуации. Разрешите, я переговорю с мальчиками позже? Уверяю вас, ситуация будет улажена. 

Георг немного поколебался. Директор определенно был частью проблемы - и все же Георгу не хотелось с первых своих действий восстанавливать его против себя. 

\- Хорошо, - он сказал он осторожно. - Полагаю, вы и впрямь сумеете справиться лучше меня. 

*** 

Все-таки это случилось. Прогулка по сиренево-фиолетовому, засыпающему лесу, когда громадные листья шуршали под ногами не хуже наждачной бумаги. Тихо пересвистывались по кустам ночные зверьки теппи - сумерки близились. 

\- Я бы попросил вас прежде всего рассматривать меня, как своего друга, - мягко проговорил Георг. - Иначе мы не сумеем прийти ни к какому конструктивному решению. 

\- Друга, - усмехнулся директор. - Знаменитые психологи из центрального округа... Ну что ж, дружба так дружба. Что вы хотите узнать, дорогой друг? 

\- Прежде всего, оставьте этот скепсис, - тихо попросил Георг. - Я и в самом деле на вашей стороне. 

Директор школы ему нравился. Просто по-человечески нравился, без всякого подтекста - не имея еще своих детей по причине нехватки времени, Георг вот уже два года являлся семейным партнером и наслаждался полной жизненной гармонией. Просто ему по душе были такие могучие, высокие и широкоплечие мужчины, с окладистыми бородами и мощными голосами баритонального тембра. От них веяло чем-то особенно надежным, спокойным. 

Под бородой лица директора почти не было видно, но все-таки Георгу было как день ясно: этому до безмятежности и надежности как от земли до неба. Что-то его гнетет, что-то ему мешает, подтачивает силы. 

Георг, кажется, знал, что. 

Зато ему нравилось, как директор ходит по лесу: не хрустит листьями, осторожно перешагивает через пересекающие тропу корни, говорит приглушенно, как будто не хочет потревожить окружающую их тишину. 

\- Зря вы так, - сказал он укоризненно. - Меня послали, чтобы помочь вам разобраться с вашей проблемой. Естественно, я пытаюсь с самого начала наладить с вами рабочие отношения. Если друг для вас слишком сильное слово - давайте назовем это "союзник". 

\- Никаких проблем у меня нет, - отрезал директор. - Во всяком случае, таких, с какими чинуша из столицы справился бы лучше меня. 

Георг вздохнул. Запрокинул голову. Синее, сумеречное небо затаенно светилось сквозь звездчатые листья, обещая близкий зимний сон. 

\- Расскажите мне о литературном клубе "Жезл Пегаса", - попросил он. - Мне очень интересно. 

\- Ага, вот как... Ну конечно. Глупо было думать, что вы про это не раскопаете. 

\- Простите, но вы же сами посылали файлы, - пожал плечами Георг. - Устав, программа, цели, концепция... В первом семестре мы это проглядели. Но потом... 

\- Потом... - в голосе директора сквозила мрачная ирония. - Потом, само собой, у вас встал вопрос "кто прошляпил". Ну что ж... что же вы хотите знать такого, чего не было в этих файлах? Абсолютно правдивых, между прочим. 

\- Хочу узнать, как вам пришла в голову такая идея, - Георг выдохнул, наблюдая, как клубится в воздухе парок его дыхания. - Это же абсурд - развитие через утверждение агрессивного мужского начала. Это противоречит всей нашей культуре, всем идеалам Отцов-Основателей. Это... это, в конце концов, на грани непристойности! - Георг не стал озвучивать мысль, но любому очевидно: активное восхваление мужского начала приводит к мысли о том, что может существовать и начало совершенно противоположное. - Как могло вам прийти в голову заронить такую идею в эти юные, чистые сердца? 

\- Какой пафос, - в голосе директора послышалось злорадство, почему-то неожиданное для столь крупного и мощного человека. - Вы правда так думаете? Нет, правда? - он развернулся на каблуках и внимательно посмотрел Георгу в лицо. 

*** 

Обстановка литературного клуба показалась Георгу странной, на грани... да, вот той самой непристойности. Жезл с головой пегаса висел здесь на стене, и по форме, естественно, напоминал соответствующую деталь организма. Во всей красе. 

Его выхватывал из темноты огонь свечей, расставленных по комнате в изобилии. Света не было, зато курились ароматические масла - жасмин, дерево тан... Что-то странное присутствовало в этой тьме: намек на что-то неразгаданное, может быть, не вполне ясное. 

Кроме того, стены длинной низкой комнаты украшали странные предметы - Георг не сразу опознал в них оружие. А когда опознал, все пытался сообразить, к какой же эпохе они должны относиться - к доядерной или все-таки после?.. В голове всплыло полузабытое слово "ружье", а потом еще почему-то "шомпол". 

\- Занятия проходят в школьном музее, - тихо сказал директор. - Я решил, что это вполне уместно. 

Неуместно - это собрать в школьном музее орудия убийства. Интересно, откуда они здесь? Сделали в школьной мастерской? 

Ну да едва ли они рабочие, так что - пусть. 

Еще в комнате было душновато. 

"Да, определенно, все это может производить некоторое влияние на неокрепшие умы", - подумал Георг. 

Прямо на полу, на темном ковре расселось человек пятнадцать мальчиков в возрасте от двенадцати до шестнадцати лет. 

Как объяснил директор Георгу, на самом деле в клубе состояло больше участников. На этой встрече присутствовал только "ближний круг". 

Когда директор вошел, мальчишки было заулыбались ему навстречу - Георг приметил и двух тех драчунов. Теперь, несмотря на распухший нос одного и роскошный синяк другого, они сидели рядом - не разлей вода. Заметив гостя, все притихли. 

\- Народ, - сказал директор. - Это инспектор по делам несовершеннолетних Совета Населения Мак-Дугал. Он тут сказал, что он наш друг. Я ему не верю. Но шила в мешке не утаишь. И я решил, что лучше всего показать ему нас, как мы есть. 

\- Правильно, - сказал симпатичный блондин, державшийся спокойнее всех. - Что толку врать? 

\- Все чиновники врут, Генслер, - не согласился один из мальчиков. - Еще наврет о нас. Чтобы они там спокойно сидели на своих задницах. 

\- Не навру, - сказал Мак-Дугалл, поправив очки и мысленно гадая, как бы ему убедить мальчишек. - Если, конечно, пойму все правильно. Пока я почти ничего не понимаю. Попробуйте убедить меня. 

Мальчишки переглянулись. 

\- Фууу... - сказал кто-то. 

\- А вы все-таки попробуйте, - упорствовал Георг. 

Про себя он точно знал, что ничего у него не выйдет. Он уже сразу не произвел на них никакого впечатления. Больше всего ему хотелось понять, как директор, вроде бы, умный человек... 

\- Джаст, прочти ему свое эссе, - сказал Генслер. По возрасту он был тут одним из самых младших. - Вдруг поймет? 

\- Читать? - Джастин, черноволосый мальчишка кинул на Георга взгляд из-под челки, живо напомнив ему какого-то давнего школьного знакомца - за давностью лет Георг уже и имя успел позабыть. 

\- Садитесь, - директор надавил Георгу на плечо, приглашая его опуститься. - Займите удобное положение. 

Сидеть на ковре и впрямь оказалось довольно удобно. Георг не сидел на полу уже лет десять, наверное. 

Джастин потыкал стилом в наладонник, а потом начал читать с экрана монотонным, маловыразительным голосом. Георгу показалось на секунду, что тени в школьном музее сгустились и даже пошли по кругу, делая угрожающие выпады к худенькому темноволосому чтецу. Время от времени Джастин расставлял неожиданные смысловые акценты. 

Но в целом Георг с удивлением для себя обнаружил: речь захватила его. 

***   
...На Афоне нет выбора. Выбор сделан за нас. За много сотен лет. Поколение за поколением рождается только чтобы вырастить детей и лечь вместе с прочими удобрениями в черную землю.   
Достойно ли это людей, поднявшихся к звездам?   
Мы - мужчины, лучшие из созданий Бога-Отца. Мы рождены, чтобы возделывать нашу пашню, чтобы напрягать наши тела и вонзать отточенные скальпели нашего мозга в плоть загадок вселенной. Так ли мы живем?   
Мы - мужчины. Мы должны разрывать нашими жезлами ткань обыденности, выходя на звездную дорогу. Помним ли мы это?   
Нет! Мы позволили задушить себя худшей диктатуре - диктатуре долга. Мы даем управлять собою кучкой параноидальных стариков, озабоченных только производством сопливых и орущих младенцев. Но разве грязные пеленки - дело мыслящего человека?   
Своими руками мы создали нашу тихую заводь, наш Афон - только для того, чтобы медленно загнивать здесь, утрачивая богатство генофонда.   
Достойно ли это нас? Будем ли мы бояться поднять наши ладони к небу, зная, что их может ожечь солнце и оцарапать луны?   
Мы - люди! Мы выше животных, думающих только о пропитании и производстве себе подобных!   
Должно ли нам думать о соцкредитах и новых домах, когда стремительный поток истории теснит наш мир к окраинам галактики? Должно ли нам закрывать глаза и отворачиваться - только чтобы дождаться возможного вторжения из более успешной планеты галактики, где люди не забыли, что рождены людьми?   
Бог-Отец смотрит на нас, люди, и плачет горькими слезами. Что сделали с его заветами чистоты и вечного движения к свету? Мы не развиваемся - мы просто рожаем следующее поколение таких же никчемных людишек.   
Я не хочу жить в таком мире!   
В мире, где нет главного: выбора. Я - мужчина. Я хочу выбирать сам.   
Я сказал. 

***   
В пустом кабинете директора стоял запах дорогого табака - директор курил трубку. На столе и на бумагах лежал зеленоватый свет настольной лампы, дрожал бликами на крышке табакерки. Стол чуть вибрировал, потому что массивный директор расхаживал взад и вперед по кабинету, сцепив руки за спиной. 

\- Это все спорные вопросы, - осторожно произнес Георг. - И вот эти постоянные "я - мужчина..." Волей-неволей задумаешься. 

\- Вот, - усмехнулся директор. - Мальчик задел чувствительную струну, не так ли?.. Никто не будет сомневаться, что Отцы-Основатели сделали благое дело, избавившись от.. - он поколебался, но все же произнес табуированное слово. - Но при этом мы перестали быть мужчинами. Мы стали бесполыми. 

Мак-Дугал поерзал в кресле. 

\- Ну, это слишком сильно. Разделения на полы - зло в глазах Божьих, как и любое разделение, уж это-то... 

\- Да... - задумчиво произнес директор. - Разделение - зло, а любовь - это благо. Но ведь любовь всегда рождается из различий... 

Георг промолчал. Впечатление было еще слишком живо в нем: надломанный голос юноши, его тонкие пальцы, нервно сжимающие наладонник... 

\- Я очень люблю этих мальчишек, - проговорил директор каким-то новым, почти страдальческим тоном. - Всегда любил. Мне было больно видеть, как из них вытесывают одно и то же - правильных членов общества. Поколение за поколением. А потом - психозы. Подавленный алкоголизм и тихое измывательство над собственными детьми. Чтобы ни шагу за забор. Чтобы как все. 

\- Да? - Георг поправил очки. - Последнее... я первый раз об этом слышу. 

\- И вы - инспектор по делам несовершеннолетних. Вы дурак - или лицемер? 

\- Ну уж! - запротестовал Георг. - Действительно, есть отдельные перекосы. Но по статистике... 

\- Статистика, да... - директор снова вставил трубку в рот и заговорил, чуть прижевывая слова. - Это не афишируется. Тем не менее, есть определенный процент школьников, которые специально снижают показатели работы на уроках. Вот Джастин... Он вам понравился, верно? 

Георг кивнул, не желая отрицать очевидного. 

\- Он когда-то писал стихи. Наивные, но хорошие. Сильные. Отец начал его бить. Случай рассматривал Совет Южного Пика... 

\- Приговорили к лишению прав? - сочувственно спросил Георг. 

\- Нет. Вы что, не выучили домашнего задания? - удивленно спросил директор. - Я думал, уж этот-то случай... Стихи были признаны "социально опасными", а отец Джастина и его семейный партнер заработали по официальному предупреждению. Вот и все. Ну и заявление на третьего ребенка было отклонено. 

\- А он пишет до сих пор? Стихи? 

\- Я рад, что вы спросили, - директор посмотрел на Георга очень серьезно. - Не знаю. Прозу, как видите... - он развел руками. 

*** 

Афон живет очень благополучно. Слишком благополучно для революционеров. Лишившись разделения на мужчин и женщин, он лишился причин для многих спор и раздоров, лишился сводящих с ума различий в психологии и слишком ненадежного, бесконтрольного способа воспроизводства. 

А еще Афон лишился альтернативы. И возможности выбирать. И стимула к развитию. 

*** 

Георг произносил, возможно, одну из лучших речей в своей жизни. 

\- Все мы дети Бога-Отца, - говорил он, забывая даже поправить очки, которые съехали на кончик носа. Впрочем, старинный аксессуар все равно требовался ему только для уверенности. - Все мы дышим его воздухом и идем по земле разными путями. Нельзя требовать от людей, чтобы они думали одинаково. Я считаю, что если мы что-то сделаем сейчас с Центральной Школой Южного Пика, это создаст неприятный прецедент, последствия которого нам разгребать годами и годами. 

\- Но если мы ничего не сделаем, - с тревогой проговорил глава медицинского центра в Туроке, - ведь это может означать, что они окажут влияние... Сами подумайте: полгода назад это был просто литературный кружок. Теперь заражена вся школа! Да и драки... 

\- Они просто очень большое значение придают интеллектуальной собственности, - возразил Георг. - Как психолог могу сказать, что для их возраста это совершенно нормально, влияние клуба тут не причем. Потом мальчишки вели себя, как лучшие друзья. 

В зале заседаний было душно. Яркое осеннее солнце светило в большие окна от пола до потолка и, что характерно, грело. Климат-контроль во всем здании с утра барахлил. Пиджаки и куртки членов совета пристроились на спинках стульев. Георг потел в инспекторском мундире и завидовал им черной завистью. 

\- Кроме того, - продолжал Георг с нарастающим в глубине души отчаянием, - обратите внимание на то, как они честны! Им и в голову не пришло замаскировать программу или идеалы своего клуба, все открыто, все лежит на виду!.. У этих детей нет и в мыслях подрывать моральные устои. 

\- И все-таки... жезл... - глава центра в Севарине потыкал кнопки стоящего перед ним планшета. - Как-то это... 

\- А с другой стороны, - произнес кто-то с другой стороны стола, - если за них сейчас взяться, они, чего доброго, станут мучениками. 

\- Они считают, что правительство планеты специально тормозит прогресс, - в отчаянии произнес Георг, чувствуя, что это консервативное старичье с благообразными седыми бородами явно настроено не в его пользу. - Мне очень долго пришлось завоевывать их доверие. Неужели вы докажете им, что они правы? 

"Конечно, - подумал Георг про себя, - этой молодежи и в страшном сне не может присниться, что члены Совета Населения просто непроходимо глупы и трусливы... Даже директор - и тот слишком большой романтик". 

Несколько пар глаз тотчас обратились к нему. 

\- Нет, конечно, - с восхитительным добродушием отозвался помощник председателя. - мистер... Мак-Дугалл... мнэээ? Ваш доклад - он просто... такскзть... выше всяческих. Прошу вас, выйдите, отдохните... там напитки... 

Георг прижался лопатками к пластику двери снаружи. Теперь он даже отдаленно не мог повлиять на то, что решается там. 

"Разумеется, члены этого Жезла не правы, - тоскливо думал он. - Но некоторая грань истины всегда доступна". 

*** 

Политика всегда вершится в душных комнатах, полных спертого дыхания невыносимо испуганных людей. Афон в этом плане ничем не отличается от Барраяра. 

*** 

Отчаянно петляя, Георг несся через школьный двор, вдруг показавшийся ему невыносимо просторным. Да что же это... 

Сердце отчаянно колотилось в груди, норовя выскочить через рот. Он спиной чувствовал, как ласкают позвоночник кончики алых щупалец лазерного прицела. 

\- Стрелять? - растерянно спросил рядовой, непонимающими глазами глядя на игольник у себя в руке. 

\- Да погоди ты! - досадливо махнул рукой сержант. 

Снотворный газ - это одно дело. Но приказа на убийство он не получал. Решиться на такое всегда трудно. 

\- Я свой! Свой! - с этим отчаянным криком Георг ввалился в холл. 

Его удивило, что двери оказались не заперты, а в самом школьном вестибюле не было ни души. Правда, удивляться получилось лишь мимолетно: он стоял, согнувшись пополам, и тяжело дышал. 

Потом раздалось странное клацанье. Приподняв голову, он увидел, как на верхнюю галерею выходят мальчики с невыносимо бледными лицами. Все они были в марлевых повязках - видимо, тоже подумали о возможности газа. Практически бесполезная мера. 

В руках у мальчиков... 

Георг вспомнил маслянистые при свечах, угрожающие тени на стенах и сглотнул. 

\- У вас хоть патроны есть? - спросил он безнадежно. 

\- Да, - кивнул Джастин, решительно тряхнув черной челкой. Голос его звучал приглушенно из-за повязки - Директор успел нам сказать, где они, прежде чем его увезли. 

\- Мы знали, инспектор, что вы поймете, - торжествующие улыбнулся субтильный блондинчик, которого, кажется, звали Генслер, а имени его Георг не помнил. - Кто-то должен был понять! 

В короткую паузу - Георг как раз собирался с мыслями, чтобы сказать что-нибудь умное - ворвался грохочущий говор рупора:   
"Ребята, у вас есть последний шанс. Выходите по одному, и бросьте ваши игрушки. Потом мы пустим газ, и после этого с вами поговорят совсем по-другому". 

Голос звучал хмуро, мудро и устало, но без злобы. Георг узнал лейтенанта Смитсона. 

\- Ну нет, - сказал один из давешних драчунов, Патрик, еще больше побледнев. - Сначала мы им покажем. 

\- Да, - поддержал его второй, придвигаясь ближе - чтобы задеть плечом. - Это мы пойдем на штурм. 

\- Послушайте, - сказал Георг. - Народ, это безумие. Я уверен, директор бы не поощрил. В конце концов, скоро эта планета будет ваша. Вы - будущее. 

Джастин холодно посмотрел на Георга. 

\- Мы - только часть будущего, - сказал он. - И о нас никто не узнает, если удастся замять этот инцидент. А им - удастся. 

\- Да, - Генслер вздернул острый подбородок. - Ребята, но поступать надо по уму. Надо атаковать оттуда, где они нас не ждут... - он огляделся. - Берт, ты поведешь Кита и Томаса через окно прачечной, которое заложено. Наверняка они не знают, что там не сплошная стена. Вы его разобьете и у вас будет эффект внезапности. Мы с Патриком и Джастином пойдем через подвал и выберемся из люка погреба. Те, кто пойдет с Бертом, группируйтесь около него, остальные - около меня. Причем, народ, делимся так, чтоб примерно поровну... Поровну, мать вашу! Руфус, ты же темноты боишься, а мы пойдем через подвал... под-вал, я сказал, что не понятно? 

\- Это безумие... - выдохнул Георг. 

\- А вы с кем? - спросил Джастин. 

\- С вами, - вздохнул Георг. 

Безумие оказалось заразным, адреналиновым и таким же беспросветным, как школьный подвал, где не удалось включить лампы. Они начали отодвигать ящики со спортивным реквизитом, чтобы подобраться к дальней стене, где был люк - и тут Георг почувствовал сладковатый муторный запах, от которого начинала кружиться голова. 

\- Не успели, - как-то очень спокойно произнес Джастин. 

\- Люк! Долбите люк! - страшным голосом заорал Генслер: Георг не знал, что у мальчика пятнадцати лет может быть такой голос. 

А потом он согнулся пополам и закашлялся, захрипел, схватился за сердце, как старик. Сорвал бесполезную марлю с лица, отбросил ее в сторону. Те трое парней, что двигали ящики, кинулись к нему, но он только отогнал их движением руки. 

\- У него аллергия, - громко произнес Джастин, делая несколько шагов к ящикам. Двигался он медленно, как сонная муха, и Георг с ужасом осознал, что комната начинает вращаться вокруг него. - Ему нельзя!.. 

"Я взрослый, - подумал Георг. - Я несу ответственность..." 

Он взялся за ближайший ящик, но тот прямо у него под руками превратился в нагретый солнцем пятнистый валун. В безмятежной, чуть зеленоватой пустоте неба плыли белые нити облаков. Сиренево-фиолетовый осенний лес облетал прямо под ним, а рядом стоял директор, братским жестом положив руку ему на плечо. Георг с сожалением подумал, что у него не было старшего брата и вообще братьев не было - так уж совпало... А очень, очень жаль. 

"Все как-нибудь обойдется, - подумал он. - Все как-нибудь обойдется, и мальчик не умрет, и все мы..." 

Георг, понятное дело, не знал, что так и умирают. У него просто не было соответствующего опыта. 

*** 

На самом деле все произошло иначе. 

Когда двери за излишне принципиальным инспектором по делам несовершеннолетних закрылась, члены совета переглянулись. Обстановка в зале переменилась: кто-то потянулся за бутылкой с минералкой, кто-то откашлялся, кто-то посмотрел на браслет наручного комма. 

\- Ну, как вы считаете? - откашлявшись, спросил председатель мягким, хорошо поставленным голосом. - Изолировать? 

\- Да, безусловно, - скучным тоном ответил ему кто-то еще. - Шепард, вы свяжетесь с министерством образования? Они, безусловно, будут рады... 

\- Господа, я вам вышлю список фамилий. Отцов этих мальчиков надо будет срочно перевести на работу в другие районы. 

\- Что насчет фермеров? 

\- Да там... ээ... немного, по сути... Там можно... как бы это... зайти с другого конца. Ну, вот скажем, этот. Генслер. Оценки... эээ... на уровне... способности к музыке. Стипендию в какую-нибудь хорошую школу? Я так считаю. Нью-Итон, я бы сказал... 

\- Да, пожалуй. А этот... Патрик Несбит... 

\- Спортивное дарование, - другой голос, четкий, молодой, с юморком. - Насколько я помню, коллеги, команде Южного Пика по легкой атлетике не достает кандидатов? 

-Да-да, превосходная идея. Ну что, так и запишем? Коллеги, кто этим займется? Тут ведь главное - индивидуальный подход. И не наломать дров. В конце концов, дети - наше будущее. 

Разделяй и властвуй - было и остается принципом любых властей на любой планете. 

*** 

-Это хороший рассказ, - сказал Георг, поправив очки. - Но, я бы сказал, сыроватый. И кроме того, у меня есть братья. Двое. 

\- Да, а я вовсе не боюсь темноты! - встрял Руфус. 

\- И сентиментальный, - беспощадно добавил блондин Тим Генслер. - Ты, Джаст, ну как ребенок, ей-богу. 

\- Пошли вы, - обиделся Джастин. - Знали бы, как тяжело писать прозу... 

\- Между прочим, у охраны не было бы лазерных ружей, - произнес крепкий, мускулистый Дин Томас. - У них были бы парализаторы - максимум! 

\- А тогда движухи не получится. Это вам художественность, а не правда жизни. 

Все засмеялись: видимо, жалобу Джастина слышали не в последний раз. 

\- Я считаю, что рассказ плохой, - Руфус скрестил руки на груди. - Стиль никуда не годится, метафор нет, энергетики нет, динамика провисла... 

\- Это потому, что ты боишься темноты, - ухмыльнулся Дин. 

\- Ни фига! Я за литературу… У него там композиция разваливается уже на втором отрывке… 

Завязался спор, который довольно быстро угас после одной-единственной фразы кудрявого Берта. 

\- Хороший рассказ или плохой, а нас ведь разгоняют. И это грустно. 

Двое бывших поединщиков - их имена все время выпадали у Георга из памяти - придвинулись друг к другу. 

\- Ничего страшного, - произнес директор, но всем было слышно, что веселость в его голосе фальшивая. - Как-нибудь... 

\- Честное слово, - продолжал Берт беспощадным тоном. - Мне кажется, что это как-то совсем безнадежно. Будто на нашем Афоне ничего во веки веков не изменится. Было бы лучше, если бы все было как в рассказе - чтобы нас всех убили. 

-Н у нет, - не согласился Джастин. - На самом-то деле я еще хочу пожить. 

\- Я бы вообще отсоветовал Джастину писать рассказы о самом себе, - директор, прищурившись, похлопал ладонью по распечатке. - Свой потенциал ты показал, но слишком большая доля субъективизма. Ничего. Со временем поймешь. Да тебе и сейчас уже понятно. Видишь, сколько кривотолков? 

\- А что вы скажете мне? - не сдавался Берт. - Ведь на самом деле на Афоне нет того, о чем написал Джастин. А значит - какой смысл? Мы так и останемся этими... вопиющими в пустыне. 

\- Нет, - вдруг не согласился Георг. - На Афоне это есть. Уже есть. Вот тут, - он указал на пачку листов, желтеющих в круге света посреди ковра.


End file.
